A New World
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: A turtle that ran away found a new family in a new dimension where he is loved and cared for, but something seems to be missing. He remembers very little of his life before his adopted family, all his memories are fuzzy of the three turtles that seem to be his brothers and the rat that is his father. Will he find out where he came from? A/N may change rating 2012 turtles
1. Prologue

**Christ Almighty guys it has been forever! Did you guys miss me? Probably… anyway so I am back with a new story, and along with this one I also plan to make do on that promise I made you guys of that revamped version of Cruel Alchemy… just not right now, but hopefully I will have the first chapter up in the near future. But with school starting up pretty soon we will have to see.**

 **Anyway, so this idea has been bouncing around my noggin for a good month or so and I finally decided to act on it. This is my AU where Mikey is taken to a different dimension, and not to spoil what's to come that's all you guys are getting.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

He was running through the tunnels of the abandoned subway station and sewers. The fight with his brothers still fresh in his 5 year old mind, it hurt to run away but if they didn't want him then who was he to keep them from that? But then he slipped on some sewer scum and went tumbling into the raging river to his right. The current carried him swiftly through the thundering water, he couldn't swim though and he tried desperately to stay afloat, that was rendered useless when he hit his head on something and fell unconscious.

The raging rapids carried his limp body to the end of the drain pipe in the middle of the night. There the tiny turtle lay in the sand by the sea just outside of New York City, that is until a shadowy figure spotted him. It was human in shape mostly, except that it resembled more of a lizard than a human. The being pulled out a phone, dialed a number,

"This is Agent Sanchez, I found an anthro terrapin that looks to be about 5 years of age. To me it looks as though They are in this dimension, for how long though I cannot be sure." The creature said as he kneeled down to the unconscious turtle checking for a pulse. "It seems to still be alive sir, what do I do next?"

" _Take it back with you agent and come back to base, if that government gets their hands on anything that has to do with them then they will start messing with things they don't understand."_ The voice said to the lizard anthro over the phone. The lizard replied with a simple 'Yes sir' before hanging up.

"Come on kid." The now named Agent Sanchez grunted as he picked up the turtle tot. "Geeze your heavier than you look, don't worry kid you'll be safe where were going." Said Sanchez as he opened a portal to his home dimension with a device that looked like a frisbee. As soon as the electric blue portal was ready Agent Sanchez stepped through the portal bringing the toddler Michelangelo with him.


	2. Chapter 1: New Student

**So I had a bit of trouble getting back into the swing of things for writing, like for this chapter I had to sit there for a bit debating whether i should put something there or not. Then I would start to think how this would affect the story or something... well anyway I hope you guys like the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Student

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The alarm clock blared on the nightstand while the clumsy green three fingered hand tried to slap the off button to it, but it was not going to well for the sleepy appendage, which in the process of trying to turn off the alarm kept slapping things off of the nightstand. Eventually a groan was heard from the sleeping figure under the warmth of the comforter.

"Why does morning have to come so early?" asked the sleepy turtle as his vision cleared and he can read the clock with his bright blue eyes, and finally, turn off the incessant noise of the alarm. The clock read 6:00 A.M. "Ugh, better take a quick shower then." Said the turtle to no one in particular as he started to gather his winter clothes such as a Sharks hockey jersey, blue jeans, black knit beanie, and orange hoodie. When the teen locked the door to the bathroom he turned on the hot shower and left it running to give it time to heat up.

While this was going on he hung up his clothes in order of getting dressed, he did not need clothes to cover up his privates or anything like that being a turtle and all but they were necessary to keep him warm in the winter months, and living in an area that gets a lot of snow in the winter like New York City he needs a lot of clothes. With the shower finally warm enough he stepped under the hot spray and sighed at how good it felt to wake his body up from the cold of sleep.

When he was showered and dressed and brushed his teeth, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading off to school.

"Mornin' Dad, Mom."

"Good morning honey."

"Mornin' Son." The string of replies that came from his adoptive parents, both of whom were of a different species than his own. His mother is a tiger and his father is human, when he first arrived in this dimension it was a little hard for him to trust anyone not like him, an anthro, but after learning that the government had deemed mutants with the functions of advanced thought, emotions, and speech part of the community. In other words, have enough qualities to make them sentient and not just mindless animals or beings. Although there are some exceptions to that, such as the famous Dr. Cluckingsworth, who is a mutated chicken that can't talk but can, communicate with a computer.

"Better take these pancakes to go Mikey, you don't want to be late do you?" asked his mother.

"Wuh? Wait what time is it?!" shouted Mikey as he whipped out his phone and hastily looked at the clock, the numbers 6:55 stared mockingly at him. "Shit I'm going to be late!" yelled Mikey as he frantically pulled on his winter socks and boots before hurriedly grabbing two pancakes while giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek, snatched his backpack from the floor and bolted out the door.

Mikey was bolting down the side walk towards his high school when he heard a motorcycle approach from behind. All he could catch a glimpse from the blur was the green of motorcycle and the large white fluffy tail as it passed. _I wonder who that was. They even took the same turn as I do to get to school._ Wondered Mikey as he continued to make his way to school.

Luckily for Mikey he made to first period just in time for the bell to ring at 7:15. He sighed with relief as he sagged into his desk that on the far left in the back only one over from the empty desk that sits right next to the window. The class was a mix of mutants (most of whom are mutated animals or humans mutated with animals also known as anthros), hybrids, and humans which has been commonplace in society and the learning environment since the mid 2020s. Now in the year 2123 it was not unusual to see mutants and hybrids in schools that before would never allow them before.

"Alright class before we begin I would like to introduce a new student. She just moved here last week so please make her feel welcome." Greeted our teacher Mrs. Norrison a human- ferret hybrid. Just a couple seconds later in walks the new student carrying a feline style motorcycle helmet wearing an opened black hoodie with a black t-shirt with a cutesy round devil, and black jeans. She did not wear any shoes though, and she was really small, she must have been about 5 foot if Mikey had to guess, and she looked to be a snow leopard anthro. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" suggested our teacher.

The girl looked at the class and stood there for a good few seconds before giving us all a wide grin showing off all of her predatory teeth. "Hey, my names Sam! I just moved here from California." Most of the kids just gave blank stares, some already sleeping on their desks already mentally done with the day.

"Very nice Sam, you may take a seat next to Mikey in the back." Stated Mrs. Norrison as Sam began to make her way to the back carrying her helmet and her red and black Fullmetal Alchemist messenger bag. "Now why don't you all take out your data pads and we can start taking notes on…" droned our teacher as the class took out there data pads, while Sam took hers out along with a sketchbook and a pencil. While others were either trying sneaking playing games on the data pads, taking notes, or just don't care Sam was sketching away while occasionally looking up and jotting down notes.

Class continued as usual until the bell rang and the students packed up to head to their next class. Mikey didn't see her again until lunch that is; he was sitting with his two friends Frida and Tony. Frida is a human of average height for their age, short red hair in pig tails, green eyes; Tony is a grizzly bear hybrid that is about 6' 2" wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a red Dalek on it.

"So Mikey what do you think we should do over the weekend?" Tony rumbled as he ate his packed lunch of salmon and raspberries his mom packed for him.

"I don't know, I mean Christmas break isn't that far off and I know you are going to be visiting family out of state, and Frida's gonna be at her uncle's cabin with the rest of her family." Frida was about to say something when they noticed someone sit down at the empty table across from theirs. It was the new girl from Mikey's first hour.

"So is that the new kid from your class Mikes?" as Frida

"Yeah." Was the simple answer he gave while looking at her silently eat the cafeteria, that surprisingly isn't all that bad. After that lunch continued as normal until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch hour.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope you guys like the dimension I came up with**

 **feel free to leave reviews and I will see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cloud 9

**So I think it has been long enough to remind you guys and to tell all the new people who only follow this story, but as a personal rule I make all my chapters, excluding prologues, at least 1,000 words. Anyways, just to let you guys know that I go back to school next week so I will not be able to work on this as much as I want. But that hardly matters really 'cause I just write fanfiction as a hobby... in any case I would like to thank all of you guys for your support and I hope that I actually finish a fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cloud 9**

Michelangelo didn't know why he didn't just go right up to Sam and talk to her, ask her to hang out with him and his friends like he would do with any other new person. Every time he would try to say something he would get butterflies in his stomach and his stomach would do this weird flip flop thing. After about two weeks of this Christmas break starts today, because today was the last day of finals for Mikey's 1st semester of sophomore year of high school.

"-ikey. MIKEY!" Frida's shout jolted Mikey out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Jeez Mikes you've been spacing out more often since that Sam chick came here. Go talk to her dude, I can't stand to see you like this man. Go up to her and ask for her number, Skype, anything!"

"Yeah dude, we all know you have a crush on her ask'er out." Encouraged his friends.

"I, I don't know what you mean." Mikey denied, although he didn't even sound convinced himself, if the blush painting his face was anything to go by. Frida rolled her eyes at the pathetic statement.

"Okay look, so far from your first hour and what you have seen at lunch what have you noticed about her?" questioned Frida.

"Umm... she likes to sketch, do digital art, read comics, watch ani-"

"There ya see? She has similar interests to you now go talk to her." Frida said as she got up from where she was sitting dragged him from his chair and shoved him towards the small snow leopard girl. With the unexpected force of being dragged and shoved Mikey stumbled a bit before walking to where Sam had been sitting eating her lunch.

Sam had been thinking of what to do over Christmas break because her parents were going out of town as a second honeymoon sort of thing, at first her parents didn't want to leave her alone because, well, it's Christmas. But after many conversations and reassurances on the subject Sam had finally got them to agree to let her stay home alone. She was brought out of her musings when she heard a tentative voice stumbling over what to say and looked up. In front of her was a very nervous turtle, which she recognized as Mikey from her first hour.

"Uh, umm, I, I wanna ask you if you would like to swap numbers and maybe talk over break? I understand if you don't want to but, I just thought that maybe we could talk about drawing, comics, and things like that." Mikey said as he felt his heart go a million miles a second as he stumbled over what to say without sounding like a total creep and was blushing really bad. The anthro cat didn't say anything for a bit and Mikey almost just left thinking that he had screwed up his chances with her and was preparing to bolt.

"Well I don't know about a phone number but how does Skype sound anyway?" that question made Mikey break into a large grin that practically took up his entire face that shown like the sun.

"Yeah that's fine! Mines Sk8er_Turtle119!"

"Well then Sk8er_Turtle119 here's mine." She said as she wrote down her username and handed it to him, "Hey can you write down how you spell yours?"

"Yeah absolutely!" and just as he finished his task the bell rang signaling that it was time to go back to class. But for the rest of the day Mikey looked as if he was on cloud nine.

When he had gotten home his parents were there, which was surprising because they normally didn't get home till about 5 o'clock in the evening. But at this moment Mikey didn't care, he just had to share the big news with his parents. His parents were actually sitting in the family room watching T.V. when he burst through the front door throwing his hoodie and backpack on the floor haphazardly.

"Mom! Dad! You will never guess what happened today at lunch?!" he shouted as he ran into the family room. Both of his parents turned around with semi shocked faces because they had noticed a slight change in their son for the past two weeks. His father was starting to get worried because Mikey had been acting like he was just not interested in anything and when his parents would try to talk to him he would ignore them and stay in his own little world. In fact they were thinking about calling someone to take Mikey to find out what was wrong with him.

But his mother was a different story. Her intuition was telling her that it had to do with girl trouble at school. But she had no way to confirm it because Mikey wasn't saying anything to them.

"What happened today that's got you excited? Besides the fact that its now Christmas break?" asked his father.

With a giant grin still plastered on his freckled face answered, "I got Sam's Skype username! We get to chat and everything now. I mean we could before but I was so scared of if I said something stupid and she wouldn't want to talk to me again. So I never talked to her till today because Frida shoved me in her direction and I thought that it was now or never!" Mikey explained excitedly, "I'm going to go see if she's on right now!" he yelled as he grabbed his backpack and ran up the stairs to his room.

The tiger anthro looked at her husband with a deadpan expression, "I told you it had to do with a girl Richard."

"Shut up Marcie." Richard huffed crossing his arms to show his annoyance.

* * *

As soon as Mikey went into his room he closed the door, tossed his backpack onto his bed while making his way to his computer on his desk and booted it up. His desk was nestled on the other side of his nightstand next to his bed which was tucked into the corner having the window to his right look over his messy bed. His walls are a dark blue that have a plethora of skateboarding, karate, and hockey posters. Despite his personality he actually keeps his bedroom somewhat clean, mostly its only a shirt here or there.

But Michelangelo also has a passion for video games and art, if by the studio he has in the backyard and his collection of consoles and games is anything to go by. In fact he uses his skateboard to get to school all the time, except in winter when there is snow and ice on the ground.

While his computer was taking its time to wake up Mikey was squealing with excitement on the inside. Finally it woke up and he went straight to his Skype desktop icon and signed in, when that was done he typed 'TurtleCat23' into the search bar to look for Sam's account. When he found her he immediately sent a friend request, and waited.


	4. Chapter 3: Making Plans

**so this chapter kinda felt like it needed to happen and honestly i might redo it at some point but right now here it is! for some reason i uploaded the new chapter to DeviantArt first...don't know why though. anyway, so we get a brief look at Sam in this chapter as well. i could have gone a bit more in depth but this chapter just felt forced so i wanted to get it done and over with.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Making Plans**

Mikey sat there in his spinning chair for what felt like hours, it was actually about five to ten minutes, when he got a notification that Sam had accepted his request.

 **TurtleCat28:** _ **calling**_

Popped up on the screen with the options to either answer with video, answer with audio, or ignore the call. Of course though Mikey chose the option to answer with video, and on his screen was Sam with a weird look green lump on her head. _Is that a turtle on her head?_ Mikey wondered as he looked at the object that suspiciously looks like a shell.

"Is that a turtle on your head?" Mikey asked pointing to the lump, Sam glanced up and took it off her cranium, stroked the shell to encourage the tiny reptile to come out.

" _Yep yep! This is my red eared slider, his names Caboose."_ She replied as she turned the now dubbed Caboose around to show Mikey, _"I got him when I was a freshman for my birthday."_

"Why did you name him Caboose?"

" _Because he kind of acted a bit slow and was generally doing stupid and weird stuff in his tank. Also because he reminded me of Caboose from Red vs. Blue."_

"What's Red vs. Blue?" Sam stopped for a minute, got up and took Caboose with her, and came back with a DVD box set that said Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles.

" _This is RvB; it's a popular web series on the internet made by the company Rooster Teeth. You know, I should show this to you at some point."_ The moment she said that Mikey felt a feeling of anticipation wash through him.

"How about tomorrow at my house?"

" _Sure! That sounds cool where do you live?"_ Sam asked while grinning, and Mikey told her. To say that he was surprised to find out that she is only about five houses down was a nice feeling. With the date and time figured out, tomorrow at 10:00 A.M., Mikey was in a sort of euphoric state of mind for a good hour or two. After that they spent a good hour discussing topics that they both enjoyed such as art, comics, and video games. Sam eventually had to leave because she had to feed Caboose and make dinner.

After about two more hours or so on the internet he went downstairs to play some video games. When he walked into the family room his parents weren't there anymore, apparently when he went into the kitchen for a snack his mother told him his father got called back to the office for an emergency because the new employee messed up something important while she was making dinner. With that he then told his mother about the, Mikey guessed he should call it a date, to his mom. She was excited for her son to say the least if her words 'My son is becoming a man!' and the ensuing hug is anything to go by.

After that he went to play some video games until dinner was ready. While his mother and he were eating his dad came home with the situation at the office handled and dug ravenously.

"Did anything happen when I was out?" asked Richard

"Mikey's going to have a girl over tomorrow." Replied Mikey's mother. His father stops for a few seconds to swallow what was in his mouth.

"Really? Was that what you were excited about earlier." He asked his son

"Yeah, turns out she's only a few houses down. Were gonna be watching a show called Red vs. Blue." Replied Mikey, "She even has a turtle!"

With that they finished dinner and Mikey went up to his room to clean it up just in case they were going to hang out in there, and just as a precaution Febreezed his room leaving clean linen smell permeate the room. When he was finally done it was about 11 o'clock at night and decided he'd better get to bed so he could get up early and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

 _Earlier that same day with Sam_

After talking to Mikey, Sam took Caboose and put him back in his tank downstairs. Caboose may only be about six inches but he has a 125 gal. tank in the family room as his home with some plants and a completely self made sunning station with a mounted UV light and heat lamp. As soon as she sat him down in his sunning station he immediately went to the water and started to swim around. While Caboose was swimming Sam walked to the kitchen to start making dinner for both herself and her little turtle buddy.

Sam ended up just ordering out from a local ramen shop because she couldn't decide what to make, and she didn't feel like defrosting anything either. But while she was waiting for her food to arrive she took a small leaf of dandelion greens and a couple food pellets of turtle food and sprinkled them in Caboose's tank.

"What should I watch now?" Sam wondered to herself as she layed down on the couch while turning on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. _Besides the Blood Gulch Chronicles, should I bring anything else with me?_ Thought Sam as she finally put something on. _Nah, I don't even know if he will like the series or not. Start small Sam, don't rush things he's cute don't screw it up._ Sam thought to herself as she mindlessly watched whatever she had put on the T.V.

About 15 minutes went by before the doorbell rang, getting up Sam went to the front door with the cash need to pay the guy that brought her the amazingness that is ramen. Plus tip. As it was it was a relatively boring night, watching T.V. for a bit, eat ramen, then get stuff ready to take to Mikey's. After that she got ready for bed then it was off to dreamland.


End file.
